


Matchup

by onlykyloscenes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Ben Solo AU, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Boxing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kickboxing, Modern!Ben Solo, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Smut, Star Wars AU, boxer!ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykyloscenes/pseuds/onlykyloscenes
Summary: You didn't recognize the fighter training in the ring. He was aggressive, striking hard and fast. His arms glistened under the florescent lights, and you caught a glimpse of his face as he shuffled around the trainer. Brown hair stuck out in stray strands out of his helmet, framing his dark eyes. His face was peppered with beauty marks, plump pink lips strained against the mouth guard he bit down on. He was larger than most men you'd seen at the gym. Broad shoulders rolled when he pulled his arms up defensively, arms put on display by his loose black tank top.No, you did not recognize this fighter, but you were eager to become familiar.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 54





	Matchup

**Author's Note:**

> I could not get the idea of boxer!Ben out of my head so I decided this would be the first thing I wrote that included smut! I am very new to writing smut so bear with me! Enjoy!

The stairs leading down to the gym entrance clapped under your boots, sending splashes of rainwater onto your pants. That morning you decided rain showers should be reserved for weekends so that you could lay at home and listen to the thunder rolling in from the distance, watch the water trickle onto the window sill. Not for Thursday’s when responsibility pulls you out the door in the morning. You leave the cover of your umbrella for a moment to close it, a few drops of rain-catching in your hair before you duck through the door. There are a few people in the gym, which was rare considering the time of day. Usually, the place was bustling at 6:30 on a Thursday evening. It was the last stop regulars would make before going home for the night.

It’s one of the more popular boxing gyms in the city, and one of the last ones that hasn’t seen an increase in monthly fees despite the struggle to compete with newer, trendier gyms. When there once was what felt like a different boxing gym every few blocks, not there was just this one. Sunk below ground, somehow still drawing people down the stairs and through the door.

It’s been open for 45 long years, still maintaining its charm and foundation. A few major repairs here and there, but other than that it looks straight out of a boxing film. The ring placed in the dead center. There was a line of punching bags along the left side of the gym, reflex bags on the opposite wall. benches lined the perimeter of the ring, with a large matted area behind the ring.

A hallway led to the locker room, only it was co-ed so you only used it when the gym was closed or empty. The owner tried saving to add in a second locker room, but something always came up. He had a kid, a flooding problem one year, a few years with few members. You didn’t mind though, you thought it added to the old-timey charm you liked about the place.

The office was upstairs in a lofted area, visible from the ground floor. There was a small spare room fitting with a bed. The owner said it was where his dad used to slum it when he moved out of his parent’s house. It would’ve been refitted as another locker room, minus any showers, but he couldn’t bring himself to change anything. The owner was pretty sentimental for a boxing coach, so as long as you didn’t mess anything up you were free to use the room as a locker room.

After you changed into a sports bra and athletic leggings, you headed down to the matt. The ring was occupied, you hadn’t noticed on your way in. The gym didn’t have many coaches, but from what you could tell the fighter was sparring with Red. He isn’t the owner, but he’s been around since the beginning.

You didn't recognize the fighter training in the ring. He was aggressive, striking hard and fast. His arms glistened under the florescent lights, and you caught a glimpse of his face as he shuffled around the trainer. Brown hair stuck out in stray strands out of his helmet, framing his dark eyes. His face was peppered with beauty marks, plump pink lips strained against the mouth guard he bit down on. He was larger than most men you'd seen at the gym. Broad shoulders rolled when he pulled his arms up defensively, arms put on display by his loose black tank top.

No, you did not recognize this fighter, but you were eager to become familiar.

You tried to not stare at his bare arms, the muscles rippling when his gloves found their mark. It was then you noticed they were kickboxing, not just boxing. But not just regular kickboxing either. From the looks of it, there weren’t many moves that were off the table.

A well-placed hit sent him staggering back, his body turned to face you slightly. You absentmindedly began stretching, unintentionally putting your figure on display. You caught his eye; before you could say anything, let alone warm him, Red landed another hit to his head. He lost his footing and landed on his back.

You tried to not laugh, you really did. Glancing around you felt some second-handed relief that the other people in the gym weren’t paying attention.

“My hands are over here, Solo,” Red reached a hand down to help the guy up.

_**Solo** _

“Come on Red, that one doesn’t count, I was distracted!” If he was angry, you couldn’t tell. He sounded more eager.

Red chuckled and gave _Solo_ a playful his on the arm, “a deals a deal. I get you on the ground I get to go. You’re right on track, Ben. Call it a night.”

_**Ben** _

Ben cracked a smile and removed his gloves. You went on with your stretching, but couldn’t help but overhear due to your lack of headphones.

“Thanks for the extra time, Red. I think I’ll just stick around for a little longer,” He nodded and watched Red exit the ring.

“If you say so, maybe somebody here will spar with you,” Red looked and winked at you as he said it, and started towards the office.

You’d just finished the first circuit of your workout when you noticed Ben was standing at the edge of the ring, leaned forward against the ropes. Trying to brush it off, you grabbed your jump rope and started your second circuit. Your heart rate and breathing accelerated, but he still stood there. It was making you self-conscious, the staring. No doubt this was payback.

“Is there something you wanted to say?” Your voice came out in a huff.

He smirked and cocked his head to the side. It stirred something inside you. 

The rope caught at your feet, ending your streak. You let out a frustrated breath and rolled the rope tightly.

“I haven’t seen you in here before, did you just join up,” there was a dangerous curiosity in his voice.

You bit the inside of your cheek, trying to conceal the smile threatening at the corners of your lips, “something like that. I’ve been gone a while and just got back a few weeks ago.”

“In that case,” his voice was low, “wanna hop in the ring? I can show you a few moves. I’ve already sparred with the guys in here.”

Your mouth hung open. He certainly was forward, but to assume he could show you anything was presumptuous. It would be nice to see his chiseled body hit the ground again.

You played along and smiled at him, “sounds like fun.”

He spread the roped with his foot and offered you a hand to help you up. You stood still as he produced a roll of tape from the stool nestled in the corner of the ring. He picked at the edge of the tape and turned back to you. His eyes met yours and didn’t leave as he reached for your hands. They were coarse, massive compared to yours. He slowly worked the tape over your hands, flexing your hands for you to ensure you could move. Your stomach fluttered and you couldn’t keep eye contact with him any longer. You glanced down at your entwined hands and then back up, just in time to catch him smirk and look down at his word.

Ben then outfitted you with a blue helmet patting the top of your head, signaling that you were ready.

You positioned yourself in the center of the ring and took a stance. Ben mimicked you and raised his hands.

“I’ll go easy on you, just try to block me,” you bit the inside of your cheek again and raised your arms. This would be good.

He threw the first punch with his right arm and you made your move. You dodge to the left ever so slightly and hooked your right arm with his. Pulling him towards you and off-balance, you leaned to reach your right leg behind his ankle and shove him onto his back. You released his arm when he landed, ensuring you wouldn’t fall on top of him.

His mouth hung open in disbelief, maybe even a little embarrassment, realizing that you weren’t the inexperienced gym-goer he thought you were. Ben found his footing and removed his helmet. To say you were temporarily speechless would have given you more credit than you deserved. Of course, he was gorgeous. Brown hair fell in waves around his face, stray strands falling to cover his dark eyes. His lips were pink, full, and beauty marks decorated his face.

“What was that? You didn’t say- why- where did you learn that?” he wasn’t embarrassed, he was impressed.

You laughed and nodded your head towards the front door, “my last names on the front of the gym. My family’s owned the gym since before I was born,” you said the name of the gym’s owner, your dad as if to ask if Ben was familiar with the name, “he’s my dad.”

“Let me know if you ever want to go again,” you discarded the helmet and hopped down from the ring, taking one last glance at Ben’s still stunned expression, “I’ll go easy on you.”

You finished your workout as the last person left the gym, taking the responsibility of closing up for the night. Ben had continued working out as well, the both of you stealing glances here and there. Now he was absent, having must have slipped out when you were grabbing your bag from the upstairs room. You double-checked that both entrances were locked before heading into the locker room, headphones drumming music into your ears.

You threw your bag down on the bench before stripping out of your clothes and into a towel. Grabbing a bag of toiletries, you switched on a Bluetooth speaker and connected your phone, planning to a long soothing shower. You wandered through the door less entryway of the shower area, still warm from previous showers. Head down you placed the bag and speaker on the bench along the wall.

You paused the music to choose a different song just as someone cleared their throat, a startled squeal escaping you. The cylinder-shaped speaker crashed to the ground and rolled down the uneven floor towards the shower cubbies on the opposite wall. You turned and quickly raised your eyes, skipping over the naked body your speaker landed near.

Miscounted. You had miscounted the number of guys leaving the gym.

“I guess that’s payback for surprising me earlier,” it was Ben you had walked in on.

The one person you didn’t see leave. He stood in full view, the showerhead sputtering a weak stream of water out silently. He made no move to conceal himself, moving only to brush the brown hair from his eyes. The stalls offered no help of course; each showerhead only separated by a wall that reached just above his elbow, with no curtains to offer privacy. Your eyes skated back down to your speaker, which threatened to roll into the water in his stall.

You scurried to pluck the speaker from the ground, clutching your towel in a death grip. You couldn’t help but dance your eyes over him as you rose, everywhere except _there._ You didn’t need to examine it to know it was massive.

There wasn’t a part of his body not hardened by muscles, and you felt a lump form in your throat. You felt a shiver run down your body and settle in the core of your womanhood. You clenched your thighs together and met his gaze.

You could’ve melted right then. There was a desire in his eyes as he glanced at you from the corners. He let the water run over his face, before moving from direct contact of the stream to wipe the water from his eyes. He cracked a smile, tempting you.

“Don’t tell me this is the part where you ask me to shower with you to conserve water,” your voiced betrayed you and broke as you challenged him.

He cocked an eyebrow, amused, “no way.”

There was a part of you that wanted to drown under the shower head. A part of you _wanted_ him to invite you into his stall. You couldn’t believe yourself, of course, he didn’t want to fuck you, he was probably creeped out that you were still standing there.

“This shower has shitty water pressure, and besides, I don’t _just_ want to shower with you,” his hands reached out to cup your face and pull you in.

Your towel fell and pooled at your feet as his lips crashed against yours, drawing you closer into him. His lips moved with yours, drawing a groan deep from his throat. Your hands felt their way up his body and buried themselves in the hair at the back of his neck. Ben’s hands wandered down from your face, caressing your sides before digging into your hips. He pulled you hard against him, and you felt his obvious arousal press against you. It ignited a fire between your legs, your fingers tightening their grip on his hair.

His mouth opened to accept your tongue, and you let out a gasped moan. The grip on your hips tightened and pushed you against the wall. His lips left your mouth and trailed down to your jaw, to your neck. He sucked his way down your neck before leaving a light nip on your shoulder with his teeth. Your hands continued to search through his hair, tugging on the strands when he reached the stiffened peak on your breast.

Your breathing hitched as he kissed down your stomach, a hungered want growing in your core. Ben smirked against your skin and his hand reached to cup your thigh. One hand kept you steady while the other drew your thigh up, resting your leg over his shoulder. Your chest heaved as he kissed his way up your thigh, your clit desperate to feel his soft lips.

Finally, he buried his lips into the folds of your pussy, groaning as he drags his tongue from bottom to top. You whined and arched your back, begging for more contact. He teased your outer lips, laying his tongue flat against your cunt before plunging it between your folds

His tongue found your clit and pulled it between his lips, “fuck!”

He smirked against you and swirled his tongue faster. He drove his face harder against your folds, devouring the fluids that ran from your entrance. You wiggled in his grasp, wanton moans escaping your lips each time his tongue danced over your clit.

“Yes, fuck,” his tongue pressed against your clit, sucking it mercilessly, you could feel the pressure building inside you, “I can't- I’m gonna,”

Your jaw hung open, no words escaping as he pushed you over the edge. Euphoria shook your body, threatening to make your legs buckle had Ben not been there to hold you up. Your breath rattled through your chest as he slid his tongue up your slits, lengthening your aftershocks.

Ben sat back on his heels, licking the remainder of you off his lips.

His eyes devoured every inch of you before settling back on your throbbing womanhood.

“God, I’m going to wreck that little cunt,” it came out in a growl, the words traveling right towards your core.

He rose back to his feet and pressed you back into the wall, hoisting you up into his arms. You felt his hardened cock poke at your entrance, the slick of his precum mixing with the aftermath of your first climax. Your ankles locked behind his back as he pulled you down onto him. Your cunt clenched against his throbbing member, dragging it further into you. Ben hissed through his teeth once he was fully sheathed inside you.

“Shit, you’re so tight,” he fucked up into you, fingers digging into your ass.

Ben’s stroked were long and languid, drawing out pleasured moans from your chest. Your face sunk into his shoulder, teeth digging into the cap of his shoulder. This only spurred Ben on, his hips thrusting harder up into you. His lips sucked against your neck, his breath hot breath panting.

You drew back, head pressing back against the wall, your back arching for a better angle. A wave of pleasure washed through you, drawing appraisals from your lips. Ben’s attention

His breathing became ragged and you could tell he was close. You could feel his cock pulsing inside you, begging for a release.

“Please,” you called out at his fingers trailed from your ass to your clit, “don’t stop.”

The pressure inside you built back up as his fingers rubbed mercilessly against your clit. Ben cried out your name as he continued to slam inside you.

“I’m gonna make,” he huffed out between thrusts, “a fucking mess of this pussy.”

You cried out as he circled your clit, a surge of pleasure coursing through you. You clamped down on his pulsing length, every inch of you shaking as you came down hard around his cock. Ben’s hip sputtered as he reached his climax, his cock spilling his cum into you, sending it further with each thrust.

Your body slumped against his, and he held fast. With his swollen member still throbbing inside you, he carried your body into the shower stream. You felt it warm against your shoulder as he turned the dial. Slowly your breaths steadied, falling into sync with each other.

Ben’s head turned to look you in the eye, your cheek laid against his shoulder.

He gave you another smirk, “how about round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Does it show that I know nothing about boxing/kickboxing??? Let me know what you think in the comments!  
> You can find me on tumblr ! onlykyloscenes.tumblr.com !


End file.
